


Tildessa Prompts & Short Thingies

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: F/F, i just love them a lot okay?, some short prompts, tildessa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: just a collection of prompts and other short stories about my favourite murder girlfriends.Keep in mind: English isn't my first language. I'm just here trying to improve my writing while crying bcs of Tildessa.Is there anything you'd like me to write? Send me an ask on Tumblr :) - (rogueodessa) -





	1. Snow & Softness

Prompt: After seeing all of Tilda's skills and knowledge, Odessa starts to feel unworthy of Tilda. Then, Odessa’s hidden talent saves the girls from a night in the cold.

 

It had been weeks since they ran away from the Widow’s sanctuary, maybe a month, Odessa had lost count a while ago.

Time wasn’t important anyway, finding food and shelter was. They had to leave their truck some time ago when they’d ran out of gas. They knew they had to keep moving, in case one of the Widow’s spies caught wind of them.

Sometimes they were lucky enough to find a decent place to sleep, like tiny abandoned sheds. But this night was going to be an extremely cold one, Odessa could feel it in her bones.

Tilda was walking in front of her, very stealthily, and held her hand up to Odessa, signaling her to stand still. She’d seen something. They were both very hungry after having spent the entire day looking for food with no success.

There was a gush of wind and then the sound of something dropping dead to the ground. Odessa hadn’t even seen Tilda throw the ninja star and was looking at her in awe.

Tilda looked back at her with a smirk on her face and walked towards their soon to be dinner. Odessa knew that without Tilda she’d be long dead. She certainly wasn’t able to knock a squirrel off a branch with a ninja star. She was sure that Tilda could hit a bird mid-flight if she wanted to. She wanted to help and take care of Tilda instead of the other way around. Odessa didn’t feel like she was contributing enough and it made her feel a bit useless.

She sighed but smiled at Tilda when she came back holding a squirrel in the air.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later they sat around a makeshift campfire enjoying their well-deserved meal.

They sat very close to each other, because it had become even colder, and Odessa certainly didn’t mind. The cold on the other hand was starting to become an issue.

“We should move.” Odessa said as she looked up at the dark blue sky.

"And find shelter.” She continued, and looked at the girl sitting next to her.

“It’s not that late, don’t you want to stay with the fire for a bit?” Tilda suggested.

Odessa looked back at the sky above them and shivered when a cold breeze cut through her clothes.

"It's going to be dangerous. I think there's going to be a snowstorm tonight." Odessa said as she wrapped her arm around the smaller girl when she shivered too.

"Why do you think that?" Tilda frowned but leaned into Odessa's shoulder.

"It's in the air."

Odessa shrugged and Tilda looked up at her curiously.

"It's hard to explain." She said softly as she watched the flames in front of her.

"Okay." Tilda suddenly replied.

"Okay?" She asked surprised and returned her gaze towards the girl next to her.

"Yes, if you think it's dangerous we should probably find shelter." Tilda stood up and held out her hand towards Odessa.

Odessa accepted her hand and smiled softly at her.

"Let's go" She didn't let go of her hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------

After about 45 minutes they reached an area that looked like an old construction site, with one big metal shed surrounded by smaller pieces of junk.

"Not bad." Tilda commented as she took in her surroundings.

"We could use some of that junk to make the shed even more snow proof?"

Odessa nodded and surprisingly soon they managed to build themselves a convincing little fort.

They kept one part of the shed open so they could start a fire safely. Tilda was outside collecting wood while Odessa was checking if there was anything useful left inside the shed. She was lucky, apparently someone had been there before them and left a blanket behind. Odessa sighed in relief as she removed some dust off the blanket.

"You were right." Tilda said as she put down the wood she collected.

"Huh?" Odessa looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"Look." She dragged her outside and looked up at the sky. The snow was beautiful and falling fast.

"How did you know?" Tilda asked the taller girl as she looked up at her in awe. The same expression Odessa wore whenever Tilda did something extraordinary, (so basically always.)

"I used to be outside a lot when I was younger. Whenever me and other cogs were moved elsewhere we had to stay in small camps. The winters were harsh, and some of us didn't make it." Odessa paused and looked up at the snow-filled sky. Almost losing herself in yet another painful memory.

Tilda gently grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Odessa looked down and rubbed her thumb across Tilda's cold hand.

"There's always something in the air before a big change in the weather happens. You can even smell it sometimes." She shrugged as if it was no big deal to her.

"That's amazing." Tilda moved her other hand and rested it against Odessa's cheek, gently turning her head so they could look each other in the eyes.

"You're amazing." She continued as she closed the distance to kiss her. Odessa met her halfway and closed her eyes. They stood there until the storm began to get intense.

When Tilda shivered visibly, Odessa pulled back and tried to warm her up with her arms. "Let's go back and get that fire going." Odessa said, content. _Yes, they were going to make it just fine._


	2. 3x3 Missing Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was just thinking about how Tilda thought Odessa was dead and honestly I wish they'd put that in the episode.  
> writing this made me emo :)))
> 
> Is there anything you'd like me to write? Send me an ask on Tumblr :) - (rogueodessa) -

Tilda slowly opened her eyes and flinched when she felt the throbbing pain in her head. It all came back to her in a flash.

The message. The butterflies. The fight. Telling Odessa to get the truck…. _Odessa…_

Tilda sat up and took in her surroundings. She was in their truck, probably on the way to their safe house, away from all the violence that seemed to be haunting the badlands. She flinched when the truck went down a hill a little bit too fast. Her head was making her nauseous.

“Iron Rabbit, are you awake?” A soft but stern voice came from right next to her.

She slowly turned her head towards the sound. Her heart sank in her chest when she didn’t see Odessa where she expected her to see, in the driver’s seat. Instead there was one of the younger trainees who was looking at her with a very serious expression. Tilda could tell she was trying to be brave but she could easily see the fear in her eyes.

“Where are the others? Where is Odessa?” Her voice sounded strong despite her injury. The girl next to her was silent, thinking about what to say to her.

“It’s just me.” She said so quietly that Tilda had to do her best to hear her.

“The others, they stayed behind to fight.” She continued, not taking her eyes off the road.

“Turn around.” Tilda demanded, making the other girl turn her head to look at her.

“I can’t. Odessa said-.” She protested but Tilda cut her off. “I don’t care, we’re going back.” She sighed but obliged and turned the steering wheel, scared of what they might encounter.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

When they finally got back, Tilda jumped out of the truck immediately, not caring about her injured head.

She ran passed the table with maps and other documents, where she’d been talking to Odessa just moments before. And then she saw it. The familiar colour orange was scattered around the ground. _So many bodies…._

She felt a heavy feeling settle in her stomach.

“Over here!” The other girl caught Tilda’s attention and she hurried towards her. She was standing over a guy, one of the rabbits, and he seemed to be injured.

“Did anyone make it out?” Tilda asked him, afraid of the answer.

“Just two of us.” He said as he pointed towards a girl who was sitting against a tree nearby, holding onto her bleeding leg.

Tilda’s breath caught in her throat, feeling like someone had kicked her in the lungs.

“I’m sorry.” The injured guy said, but Tilda didn’t hear him.

An intense feeling of sadness and a burning anger hit her at once.

_Odessa was supposed to be the one to make it out. She should’ve been at the safe house right now and not..-_ The throbbing pain in her head returned at full force when she thought about it.

After all she’d been through, _they’d_ been through, she didn’t think she’d have to lose Odessa. She clenched her fist and dug her nails in the palm of her hand.

 

_So, the Widow wants to know who stole her supplies? She’s gonna wish she never found out._


	3. Wounds & Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tilda tending to odessa’s wounds after she got her back from the widow CUTE AND/OR ANGSTY IDC DO U
> 
> why do they make me so emo?
> 
> also i have no idea what to name my chapters so lol
> 
> Is there anything you'd like me to write? Send me an ask on Tumblr :) - (rogueodessa) - xx

prompt: tilda tending to odessa’s wounds after she got her back from the widow CUTE AND/OR ANGSTY IDC DO U

 

 

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived at the refugee camp. They both sighed in relief at the sight of the now familiar tents.   
  
M.K went off to somewhere else at the camp, muttering about "having to find someone".

  
Tilda and Odessa walked back to their own little place.

  
"Sit down." She said to Odessa and pointed at the chair at their tiny desk.  
  
Odessa did as she was told while Tilda grabbed a cloth and a bucket of water.  
They were quiet, both thinking about all the things that had happened that day.

  
She winced when Tilda touched her swollen cheek with the cold cloth.

  
"Why did you do it?"

  
Odessa didn't say anything and looked at her as if she wanted to say "why do you think?".  
  
Tilda sighed and carefully touched Odessa's split lip. Odessa closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain.

  
"Please, just don't do it again."

  
This made Odessa look up again.

  
"He was going to kill you." She choked out.

  
"You can't just sacrifice yourself like that." Tilda replied with a strained voice. The thought of almost losing her was overwhelming. _Hell, she'd even really believed for a second she lost her._ She wasn't fully recovered from that yet. It really messed with her.

  
"I couldn't just watch you die." Odessa said firmly, frowning.

  
Tilda shuddered and didn't realize she was no longer applying pressure with the cloth.

  
"I thought you were dead." Tilda said with a shaky voice.

"I thought I lost you." She tried to keep herself together but her voice gave her away.

  
"Hey." Odessa took Tilda's hand away from her face and held it in her lap.

"Look at me." 

 Tilda looked at her with watery eyes.

 

"I'm still here. We both are."

  
Tilda nodded and breathed sharply.

  
"And as long as we both are, we are going to protect each other." Odessa looked at her softly but winched when she tried to form a smile with her injured lip.

  
Tilda sighed, she knew this. Sometimes she dreamed about just running away from everything, but she knew they'd never be able to escape the violence of the Badlands.

  
"Just please be careful. Okay?" Tilda said as she returned the cloth to Odessa's injuries.

  
"You as well." She looked into her eyes with a serious expression.

"How's your head?" Odessa suddenly asked, remembering how she'd seen Tilda falling down to the ground with such force.

  
"It's nothing."   
  
She'd honestly forgotten about it because of everything that had happened. She really couldn't care less about a little headache.

  
"You blacked out. It's not nothing."

  
Tilda shrugged and moved the cloth to the nasty cut on Odessa's cheek. It looked like it might scar. Odessa flinched and bit her lip at the sudden contact.

  
"I'm sorry."

  
But before Odessa could reply, M.K entered the room, which made her mood drop almost instantly.


	4. The Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey!! LOVE your prompts! How about Regent!Tilda talking about her feelings towards odessa to the widow because its all new for her"
> 
> loved this prompt tbh, thank you! Keep 'em coming!
> 
> Is there anything you'd like me to write? Send me an ask on Tumblr :) - (rogueodessa) -

Hey!! LOVE your prompts! How about Regent!Tilda talking about her feelings towards odessa to the widow because its all new for her

 

* * *

 

 

"You wanted to see me?" Tilda asked as soon as she entered the room. She was wearing a smile on her face, that may or may not be caused by a certain brunette.

 

The Widow was looking at a map on her desk, concentrated.

 

"Yes, I think we should raid another one of Chau's convoys, she's been recruiting way more people recently. Let's try to slow her down."

 

Tilda hummed, very uncharacteristically, in response, which made the Widow look up.

 

"What is going on?" The Widow asked, suspiciously.

 

"What?" Tilda replied, confused.

 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

 

Tilda hadn't realized she was still smiling and relaxed her face instantly.

 

"I'm not."

 

The Widow was silent and looked at her for a second until she turned around to look at the map again.

 

"I was thinking you could take a few of our newest butterflies on the mission with you." She continued as if nothing had happened and looked over her shoulder towards Tilda. "Let's call it a test."

 

"A-..a test?" Tilda's eyes widened. She knew that Odessa had only been training for a few weeks now, she wasn't sure she'd be able to defend herself already.

 

"Yes, let's see what they're capable of."

 

"I- I don't know if they're ready for that." She said, trying to keep her expression neutral.

 

The Widow turned around and leaned on the desk with one hand.

 

"How is Odessa doing?"

 

"Odessa?" Tilda replied, dumbfounded.

 

The Widow tilted her head to the side and looked at her with a smirk playing on her lips.

 

"I'm not blind, Tilda."

 

Tilda looked at her in shock. She'd been wanting to tell her, but she hadn't had the opportunity to. She thought they'd been careful enough not to show any affection in public. But maybe they hadn't been so subtle after all.

 

"I-" Tilda started but was cut off by the other woman.

 

"You care for her." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like a statement.

 

"I do." She answered quietly.

 

The Widow nodded and turned her head to look at the map again.

 

"Let's plan this raid in a few weeks then. Make sure they're ready."

 

Tilda nodded and smiled thankfully.

 

The Widow looked over her shoulder and nodded back at her, approvingly.


	5. Green Eyed Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of them gets jealous
> 
> just a short fun thing
> 
> lmao this one was fun to write to be honest
> 
> send me more ya'll ;)
> 
> Is there anything you'd like me to write? Send me an ask on Tumblr :) - (rogueodessa) -

Prompt: one of them gets jealous

 

* * *

 

 

They were growing. More and more people were willing to help and fight for the people who couldn't fight for themselves. It was great. Amazing, actually. But there was one girl Tilda couldn't stand. It wasn't that this particular girl, _her name was Lea_ , did something wrong. No. She was making great progress, paying attention during training and always willing to help out other trainees.

No, that wasn't it. It was the way she looked at Odessa. The way she behaved when she was around. It made Tilda's jaw clench and fists itch.

Everyone with eyes could see Odessa was pretty. A rare beauty, with her warm brown eyes and her lip-

"Hey, are you ready for training?"

Tilda was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts when said girl suddenly stood in the door opening with a small smile on her face.

"Yes, I was just finishing up." She replied as she put away the papers she was studying. (she had actually just been staring at them while daydreaming)

Odessa turned around to gather the trainees. Tilda stood up and grabbed her swords. Ready for another day.

When she came outside, she already saw her, with her blonde hair, Lea, talking to Odessa. She was asking her for tips, staring at her patiently and nodding along to every word she said.

"You're so good at this." The blonde girl said in awe, a flirty tone to her voice. And Tilda clenched her jaw.

"It takes a lot of practice." Odessa replied, casually.

"Okay, let's do some sparring today." Tilda said to the group. "But be careful, we don't want to hurt each other." She continued as she moved to stand in front of Odessa.

"Watch carefully."

Tilda punched and kicked while Odessa avoided the blows, gracefully. She only got hit once on her shoulder but remained on her feet. Tilda looked at her with pride, she knew how far she'd come from the oil refinery.

"Great job." She whispered after they'd stopped sparring.

Odessa smiled at her while Tilda turned to look at the others.

"Let's go." She said as the trainees picked their partners.

As they were with an uneven number, there was one of them left without a sparring partner.

It was Lea, of course, Tilda thought grimly as she bit her lip.

Lea was looking mischievously, like she'd planned this all along. She knew that either Tilda or Odessa always sparred with the one without partner.

"I'll do it." Tilda said quickly, making Odessa look at her, surprised.

Lea was disappointed and looked like she was about to protest but stayed quiet.

Tilda was gladly the one to deliver all the blows.

She really tried not to be too aggressive but couldn't help but punch a little bit too hard at times. Tilda kept thinking about how the girl had been looking at her, Odessa, until suddenly she punched the girl in her stomach, hard.

Lea fell onto the ground with a gasp. And Tilda felt bad.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" Odessa came running towards them.

"It's my fault, I lost focus." Tilda admitted and looked anywhere but at Odessa.

Odessa looked at her, almost suspiciously.

"Take a break, I'll take over."

"No." Tilda protested.

"Just one round." Odessa looked confused.

"Fine." Tilda sighed in defeat and moved to lean against a table nearby to watch the rest. However, she couldn't help but let her eyes rest on two girls in particular.

Odessa was the one to avoid all the jabs and kicks again, she'd gotten really good at that, Tilda thought to herself. She was pulled out of her thoughts once again, when Lea suddenly lost her balance and fell forward, against Odessa.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that!" She said as she held onto Odessa's arms to keep herself steady. She let her hands linger there for what seemed like an eternity until she finally leaned back. Lea giggled and smiled flirtatiously at her.

At this point, Tilda was two seconds away from grabbing the nearest ninja star and throwing it right into her face. But she squeezed her hand into a fist and tried to stay calm.

"It's okay. As I said, it takes a lot of practice." Odessa said kindly. "Just ask Tilda, I was a disaster before she trained me." She continued and she moved her head to where Tilda was standing.

"That's not true." Tilda said as she pushed herself off the table. "You took down a clipper by yourself when we first met. Without any training." Tilda walked over to where Odessa was standing and looked at her, proud. "You're a natural." She smirked at her and suddenly forgot about Lea's existence.

Odessa looked down and smiled. She remembered that day well, it was the best day of her life after all. She would never forget the feeling of finally being liberated.

"It was nothing. You did most of it." She shrugged.

"No, you were amazing. I remember us all being impressed." She moved closer to her and Lea just stood there not knowing what to do.

"So, should we continue?" She looked annoyed. The other trainees had stopped sparring too and were looking at them expectantly.

Tilda and Odessa shared another look until they turned towards to group.

"Yes, I was thinking sword techniques. Everyone can grab a sword from the table." Tilda said to the group.

As everyone was gathering their weapon, Odessa turned towards Tilda.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, why?"

"You looked like you were about to kill someone earlier. And you've never lost your focus before." Odessa said with a concerned expression on her face.

Tilda's eyes landed on Lea, who was testing the sharpness of her sword with her finger.

"It's nothing."

Odessa’s expression on her face turned soft.

“What is it?” She followed Tilda’s line of sight.

“Lea?” Odessa asked, more confused than ever.

Tilda looked away, frustrated with herself.

Odessa was quiet for a second until it clicked.

“Oh.”

Tilda remained quiet, wishing she could fall into a hole and never come out.

Odessa shook her head and softly chuckled to herself.

“She’s just very eager to learn. She’s nice.”

That didn’t help.

“Tilda.” Odessa sighed and pulled the other girl towards her.

She cupped her face with her hands and pulled her into a short, sweet kiss. Lingering for a moment until she pulled back.

“Now stop being jealous.” She said with a smirk. Tilda was absolutely speechless.

They both looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

Oh, yes, _the training_.


	6. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odessa is worried and soft
> 
> this wasn't even a prompt someone sent me but just smth my brain thought of.
> 
> i miss t h e m
> 
> anygays enjoy! and let me know what ya think!
> 
> also pls send me suggestions via tumblr - rogueodessa -

Odessa was alone, studying some maps and going over some of Tilda's strategies she'd penned down earlier. It was already late and Odessa felt like collapsing on the nearest couch. But she couldn't, because she had promised Tilda she'd do this. Tilda was in the woods with their newest trainees, probably doing some target practice. Tilda was a great teacher, even tho she didn't think so herself. Odessa could vouch for her teaching skills, she'd experienced it first hand after all.

Odessa sighed and put the papers away, she was starting to get a headache.

She rested her fingers against the sides of her head and closed her eyes. If she kept her eyes closed for longer than ten seconds, she was sure she'd fall asleep. However, she wasn't able to try it out, when sudden loud voices and screams startled her. She snapped her eyes open and looked through the window above the desk. People were pointing at something in the distance and talking frantically. Odessa stormed out of the cabin and followed their gaze. A big black cloud of smoke was floating above the forest, coming from somewhere between the tall trees. Odessa stared at it with wide eyes. She turned around when she spotted Lydia in the crowd.

"What happened?" Odessa asked her immediately.

Lydia looked at the sky with a pale face.

"I think there's been a big explosion." She whispered with fear in her voice.

Odessa's brain froze for a second as she stared at her in shock.

"Tilda." She whispered.

Just as she was about to run to the nearest truck, she was stopped by a hand on her elbow.

"You don't know what you'll find there." Lydia warned her.

"I don't care. Tilda is there."

They shared a look until Lydia nodded and removed her hand.

"Be safe." She knew there wasn't anything she could do to stop her if she tried.

Odessa nodded and ran towards where the trucks were parked. People around her were panicking, worried about a possible attack. Odessa wondered if anyone could ever truly live in peace in the Badlands. She breathed out a shaky breath when she opened the truck's door and sat down in the driver's seat. Lydia was right, she had no idea what was going on there. She didn't even really know where Tilda was, but somehow she always found herself in the middle of all the violence. So, Odessa wouldn't be surprised to find her there. _Alive._

She grabbed the steering wheel with her hand, squeezing it hard, and started the truck.

While she drove, she couldn't stop making up scenarios. They were getting worse by the minute.

_What if she didn't survive? It was such a big explosion.... What will she find there?_  

Odessa strengthened her grip on the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. She could see the smoke getting closer and through the slightly opened window of the truck, she could smell it. The smell of destruction. She hated that smell.

When she could see flames poking out, she quickly parked the truck behind some trees. She must be close now. Odessa thought it would be wise to leave the truck here, in case there still were some enemies at the scene. She kind of didn’t want to lose this truck.

Odessa grabbed the sword that was laying in the truck and ran towards the fire which lead her to an open area with barely any trees. She came to a halt and took in the scene in front of her. There were multiple objects scattered around the area, surrounding an oil truck that was up in flames. That probably caused the explosion, Odessa thought. She stopped breathing when she saw bodies, dressed in orange and blue. Rabbits and Butterflies. Shit. She knew this was not the time to freak out, she needed to stay focused, but the feeling of intense fear and worry was threatening to take over. Odessa scouted the area, looking for any sign of life, but all she found were more pieces of the blown up car and lifeless Butterflies. She felt sick.

She scanned her surroundings again, looking through the tall trees, until her eyes landed on a small hut. She walked towards it, in what felt like slow motion, walking passed the burning objects, when suddenly the tiny door opened and Tilda appeared. She felt several emotions rushing through her body at that moment as she ran forward. Odessa threw her sword to the ground, midrun. She almost crashed right into Tilda when she wrapped her arms around her.

"You're okay." Odessa whispered, relieved.

"Odessa?" Tilda sounded confused but closed her eyes and rested her head in the crook of Odessa's neck.

Odessa pulled back and gently touched Tilda's face with her hand. The side of her face was covered in blood splatters.

"Are you hurt?" Odessa worryingly asked. She looked Tilda over, looking for any cuts or other kind of injuries.

 "No." Tilda said quietly. "I'm fine." She said shakenly.

Odessa only had to look at her once to know she was not fine.

"Are you sure?" She asked her softly.

Tilda didn't reply and looked at the burning debris scattered around them.

Odessa grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly.

Suddenly, Tilda's eyes widened as if she'd just remembered something.

"We need to get help. Some of them are badly injured." Tilda tried to walk passed her but Odessa stopped her.

"I'll go. You stay with them, alright?"

Tilda looked as if she was going to protest but she didn't.

"I'll be right back." Odessa said and pressed a kiss on Tilda's forehead. She lingered for a moment, still thinking about how she could've lost her.

She turned around and jogged back to the treeline. Odessa picked up her sword from the ground and disappeared out of sight.

 

.............

 

Later that night, after everyone who needed help was brought to the medic's hut, Odessa was finally able to collapse on the nearest piece of furniture. But she didn't. She was a bit worried about Tilda, who hadn't been saying much since she found her. Odessa sat down on the bed and watched Tilda on the other side of the room, putting her weapons on a table.

"Are you okay?" Odessa asked carefully.

Tilda turned around and leaned against the table.

"I'm fine."

Odessa looked at her for a second and patted on the bed next to where she was sitting.

"Come." She said and Tilda sighed but pushed herself off the table to make her way to Odessa. She sat down and looked at her hands.

"Tell me." Odessa said while she reached over to grab Tilda's hand.

"It's stupid."

Odessa was quiet, waiting for her to say more. She brushed her thumb across the back of Tilda's hand.

"I just thought it was getting better. That we were getting closer to finding peace." Tilda shook her head and laughed humourlessly.

"We are." Odessa said after a moment of silence, which made Tilda look at her. "We are getting there, but it won't just change overnight."

Tilda looked down at their hands in her lap.

"I know. I'm just tired."

"Me too." Odessa said, sounding truly exhausted.

Tilda looked at her and saw the exhaustion in her eyes. She wasn't kidding.

"Let's go to bed." Tilda suggested and walked over to the small closet to change into something more comfortable.

When she turned around to say something else, she saw that Odessa had fallen fast asleep on the bed. The sight made her smile softly. She walked to Odessa and gently removed the taller girl's boots and jacket and placed them on the ground next to their bed. Tilda moved her to the side of the bed and put the warm blanket over her. She stared at her for a second. She honestly didn't know what she would do without her.

They might still have a long way to go to get peace, but she knew, that as long as they had each other they'd be just fine.


	7. Stay, stay here with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tilda shows odessa the widow’s record player and they share a dance together
> 
> omg this took so long! apologies for that! this prompt alone made me tear up and yell in softness
> 
> the song I listened to while writing this (and the song Tilda and Odessa were listening to ;)) :
> 
> LÉON - LÉON's Lullaby (it's one of my faves, it's so pretty!)
> 
> anygays I hope you enjoy!
> 
> x

prompt: tilda shows odessa the widow’s record player and they share a dance together

 

Odessa had no idea what to expect when Tilda told her to meet her as soon as the sun went down. Odessa quickened her step as she walked down the dark corridor. She had never been to this side of the Sanctuary before. She was in awe of the size of the mansion, she'd almost forgotten about it as she mostly spent her time on the other side of the building.

When she reached the end of the corridor, Odessa came to a halt. Tilda had asked her to meet her in an old study, which was mostly used for storage. She had no idea behind which door the room should be. Suddenly, an odd sound caught her attention. Odessa furrowed her brows as she tried to make sense of it. _A voice? A melody? Music?_ She looked towards where the sound was coming from with confusion written on her face. There was a dim light coming from under one of the doors. Odessa slowly approached the door, not having a clue what to expect, and cautiously turned the doorhandle.  
  
"There you are!" Tilda said with a smile when Odessa appeared in the dooropening.  
  
In the middle of the room stood an old record player on a small coffee table. A beautiful voice and a nice slow melody were filling the room. Tilda was watching the old machine carefully as if it could break any second.  
  
"The needle should be replaced but it still works." She said when Odessa walked closer.  
  
"What is all this?" Odessa asked and curiously looked at the spinning record on the record player. She had definitely heard music before, but she'd never really had the chance to associate it with happy memories and to actually enjoy it.  
  
Tilda saw her hesitating and gently grabbed her wrist to pull her closer.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" Tilda asked and they were silent for a while, just listening to the song and lyrics. When the song picked up speed a little bit, Odessa's lips formed a small smile. She never knew how nice music could be. It was like the sound was warming the entire room as if the record player was actually a fireplace. It was mesmerising.  
  
_My love_  
  
_You take me to the place I've only heard of_  
  
Odessa's gaze moved from the record player to Tilda and she realized she'd been looking at her this whole time.   
  
_Stay, stay, you stay here with me_  
  
She playfully swayed their arms a bit to the music and suddenly had an idea. Odessa grabbed Tilda's other hand and smirked at her.   
  
"Do you want to dance?" Odessa asked her and silently laughed at the look on Tilda's face.  
  
"What? I can't." Tilda said like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"Because you're a badass regent?" Odessa teased with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Because I don't know how." Tilda replied softly and looked down at their swaying arms. Odessa's expression softened at that.  
  
"There are no rules. Look, we're already doing it." Odessa said as she gently put her hands on Tilda's waist and slowly swayed to the soothing melody of the song. This made Tilda gasp but she hesitantly relocated her own hands as well. Tilda wondered if it was normal that her hands suddenly felt like they were on fire when they touched Odessa's waist.  
  
_Nobody knows me like you_  
  
_I know this love is true_  
  
"How did you even find this thing?" Odessa asked curiously.  
  
It took Tilda a few seconds to get her brain to work again, but she eventually remembered some vocabulary.

  
"We found it when we first came to live here. The Widow wasn't very happy about that though, she made sure to have it removed, because she was worried it would be a distraction." Tilda shrugged and looked down at the record player.  
  
"She doesn't know you found it again, does she?" Odessa asked in a tone as if she was actually stating a fact.  
  
"Nope." Tilda said with an adorable look on her face.  
  
Odessa laughed softly and went silent again to listen to the song.  
  
_You always want me_  
  
"I love it. This, the record player, the song-"  
  
_And I want you too_  
  
"And the lyrics." Odessa continued with a softer smile on her lips. She noticed Tilda's cheeks becoming a different shade even tho she was trying really hard not to let it show. Adorable. Odessa removed one hand from Tilda's waist and gently placed it on her cheek. She leaned closer and closed her eyes when her lips touched Tilda's. She wished she could stay in this moment forever.   
  
Take me to a place I know that I've never been before  
  
Odessa deepened the kiss and Tilda, who was still holding onto Odessa's waist, boldly pulled her closer.  
  
_Stay, stay, you stay here with me_  
  
Odessa pulled back and sighed happily. It was so difficult to get alone time like this with Tilda, who was always crazy busy with her Regent duties. She hadn't realized how much she needed a break from the harsh reality and all the violence surrounding them.  
  
"Thank you." Odessa said softly. She didn't have to say anything else, Tilda could see it all in her eyes. She smiled and nodded in reply.  
  
"We should probably go back before anyone realizes you're gone." Tilda regretfully said when the song came to an end.  
  
Odessa sighed and already dreaded walking back to the room she was assigned to sleep in with a couple of other Butterflies.   
  
"What if I just, accidentally, fall asleep in your room? That would be such a shame." Odessa said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Odessa! If she finds out she'll kill me. Literally." Tilda shook her head but her lips curled up at the suggestion.  
  
"Well...." Odessa smirked and grabbed Tilda's hand to drag her out of the room. "Let's not get caught then."  
  
Tilda laughed in disbelief and didn't even pretend to protest.

 

 


End file.
